Unexpected surprises
by Baby can u handle this
Summary: kagome was cheated on by her fiance' with her sister and ends up sleeping with a random stranger and getting pregnant wait till the father finds out will she be able to handle any more surprises?


The pink plus continuously haunts me in my dreams when I think about that night I spent with that beautiful stranger. (Flashback… Kagome was sitting at a bar drinking away her sorrows of her public humiliation at her party catching her fiancé Inuyasha in bed with her twin sister Kikyo, which is how she met the stranger with the long luscious silver hair. They sat and talked about everything going on in their lives even though she stretched some things about herself. They eventually ended up back at his place sipping red wine on his balcony. "Dance with me." He whispered softly while standing up and holding out his hand to her. She silently went into his arms. She closed her eyes when her head found its personal resting place on his shoulder. He was so warm, she wanted to press into him, and when she caught herself pressing closer. Immediately she started to pull away, but he stopped her with a firm hand on the small of her back urging her closer. "Just rest against me."

Therefore, she did so readily that she felt a flicker of guilt in the far recesses of her brain. She was using him for comfort, support, for…for pleasure. One strong hand slid up her back to close lightly over the nape of her neckShe was naked by the time her back touched the bed. The dress didn't allow for a bra, so all she had on were panties underneath it. But it still amazed her how fast he had removed them when he pushed her backward."No fair," she complained in a breathy whisper."You have on too many clothes."In seconds he answered her complaint. He was completely naked when he joined her on the bed. He prowled forward with the easy grace of a predator. His eyes were glazed and lust filled. With just a tinge of red reflected in their lips met hers in an open mouthed, demanding kiss. There was never any question of his dominance, as his tongue stroked hers. When he was satisfied that he had explored every inch of her mouth, he moved down her jaw with nipping kisses. Her hands tangled in his hair as he drew her earlobe between his lips to suckle shivered involuntarily and the soft breathy noises coming from her throat drove him to a frenzied need. He dragged his tongue down her neck scenting the heated blood flowing through her veins. His clawed fingers lightly stroked her breasts, teasing her already taut nipples with his cried out when he drew one nipple into his heated mouth. He nipped it lightly with his fangs and then laved it soothingly with his tongue.

He rolled her over and pulled her up to her knees. He had told her what this position signified to an inu, so he waited a moment. Giving her a chance to say she didn't object, he began to kiss the backs of her thighs. He retracted the claws on one hand and stroked her folds, now saturated with her arousal. Planting little nipping kisses up her leg and across her delectable backside, he buried one finger into her moist heat. Her moans increased in volume. He added a second finger to join the first as his thumb continued to massage her pleasure legs began to tremble as her release rushed closer and closer. He felt her walls clamp down on his fingers as she screamed his name. Her head buried in the pillow, she sought to collapse on the bed.

He held her hips in place as she rode out her release. He rubbed soothing circles on her back with his other hand as he waited for her muscles to stop their contractions. When he felt her grip relax he slowly removed his fingers, placing them in his mouth to savor the tangy taste of her kissed his way up her back. Paying particular attention to any spot that seemed warm breath in her ear made her shiver. She whimpered in need. He smirked as he whispered seductively in her ear."Tell me what you want."He bit her ear lightly and she gasped."I didn't understand that. What do you want me to do?"She whimpered again, her breath coming in short pants."Oh, god. I want you.

I want you inside of me. Please."He let his hands skim down her sides as he pulled back. Gripping her hips, he guided his hard length to her entrance. His eyes surrendered a little more of the molten gold to the blood red as he thrust forward, impaling her with one stroke. He grunted his pleasure as he was surrounded at last by her tight sheath."Is that what you wanted?"He pulled out almost all the way and thrust forward again."Is it?"Her hands were fisted in the sheet. She pushed her hips back to meet his ."" More " Please."He set a steady pace. In and out. Slowly. With every stroke, her walls clung to him. Not wanting to release him. His grunts were getting louder, more feral. He fought for control. Not letting go, afraid to hurt was getting frustrated at the agonizingly slow pace.

She tried to convey her desire with her movements, but he wasn't getting the message."Harder, Sesshoumaru. Please. Faster."He was happy to comply with her wishes. The slow pace was killing him. He slammed into her and she screamed. He thrust fast and hard, just as she had begged him to. Her walls clenched around him. Her heat welcoming him home with every forward thrust. Her heart was racing, her breathing labored, heralding a second release. He wouldn't be far behind. He could feel the pressure building in his loins. It would be over cried out her release at last. He rode her release, pumping faster still, until he felt his own release. He thrust twice more and buried himself deep, coating her passage with his seed. He opened his eyes as he leaned forward. His eyes were now completely red, not a hint of the molten gold. An almost feral snarl issued from his throat as he sought access to Kagome's on instinct, she moved her head to the side, baring her neck in a sign of submission.

He licked her neck, scenting the sweet smell of her now sated blood. He bared his fangs and sank them into her neck. She whimpered in pain. Once he tasted her blood, he was satisfied. He licked the wound which was now quickly sealing. He then nuzzled the healing he pulled out of her and rolled to his side, he took her with him. Wrapping her in his strong embrace, he whispered to her. "Sleep you are safe.") "How could I have been so reckless and get myself into this position?" Kagome silently asked herself as her roomate and childhood friend Sango walked into the bathroom. "Is that a pregnancy test Kagome?" "I have no idea what you are talking about sango." kagome said as she tried to hide the evidence behind her back. "So what are you hiding?" sango asked. "Nothing important, have you seen my carry out bag?" "Check in the closet, on the top left shelf." "Thanks I don't know what i would do without you here to help me." "You would be a complete mess." "Aren't you just so optimistic?" Whie conversating with sango kagome forgot about the pregnancy test in her hand and as she turned to walk out of the bathroom sango snatched it out of her hand.

End of chapter. I don't know wheter i should continue this story or just quit while i am ahead, please leave comments and don't hold back.


End file.
